Natali (Order of the Colossus)
Natali was touched by the Shade at a young age and an outcast because of it for most of her life. Against her natural instincts, she took refuge in the Sea of a Thousand Currents, where she worked as an oracle. It all changed when she met her mate Megeleus. Background The Shade attacked her clan when she was one month old, barely old enough to remember the soothing smell of her mother, the callused claws of her father, who lifted her up and twirled her around. Her mother had been a village witch, always trying to push the limits. And this time, she had not only pushed the limits, but broken them. It devoured the most powerful first; the elders, warriors, and mages. Then it systematically devoured the rest. “Shh, shh. Don’t cry, please. I’m so sorry, sweetheart. It’s all my fault.” She was screaming out the words, trying to comfort herself as much as her hatchling as tears dribbled down her face. Natali’s mother had shielded her hatchling with her own body and paid the price. Natali watched with a hatchling’s curiosity and excitement as the Shade picked up her mother and dropped it into its gullet. Peering under the table, she looked it eye to eye. You remind me of your mother, full of delicious, warm energy. Tell me, small one, what is it like? To be known you can be crushed, just like that? The being picked up a nearby table, the one that she had taken her first steps under, and crushed it into fine powder. You will be delicious indeed. We must tenderize you first. These runes will do nicely. It spat out a luminescent green slime at her, pinning her down. She shrieked as its mouth loomed closer and closer, hot breath bathing her in saliva. It formed part of its bloblike body in a sharp claw, ready to end her life. With a breath-annihilating scream, she pulled herself out of the slime, trying to run away. Its claw scraped her flank and she began to cry. She was just a child. She couldn’t do anything. She closed her eyes, ready to die. But with a light flick, the Shade sent her flying out the door, headfirst into a tree. You’ve been spared...you are quite the intriguing hatchling. I’ve also taken the liberty of giving a few gifts to you. It will be interesting indeed. But I will grow hungry again. I advise you to run. And run she did. She ran all her life, trying to escape the pain of a family torn away from her too early. Stares followed her wherever she went. During the Shade’s massacre, the slime had eaten away at her wings and carved ghoulish eyes. The massive, ropy scar on her back leg didn’t help matters much at all. As she matured, she discovered what the Shade meant. It had given her the power of prophecy, but when she told them, the dragons she told them to were destined to forget. Natali set up a cave in the Sea of a Thousand Currents. For a price, she would tell your fortune. She grew skilled in quickly determining them. All she had to do was look through the mist. But one day, a Ridgeback came. No matter how hard she tried to see his fortune, it remained inscrutable. Finally, the glimpse of a moment whipped by. It was him, his tail entwined with hers. With a gasp, she fell back onto a coral. “Are you alright?” he asked, reaching his claw out. Unlike anyone else she had met before, he didn’t flinch. “Just...a bit shaken,” she murmured. She made up a fortune for him, stalling, terrified of somehow losing this stranger. “You’ll have a lovely mate, a strong clan, and you’ll become an esteemed warrior, one of the best.” He repeated it to her. He repeated it to her. The dragons who she told fortunes to were destined to forget. Trivia * Natali is a 6 digit dragon * Skink and Smirch were added to replace two Basic genes, Butterfly is still planned. Credits * Background was written by Ladylilitu (#318564) back to clan page Category:Lightning Dragon Category:Ridgeback Category:Female Category:Seer Category:Shadetouched